Snow Globe
by Menydh Ebrenn
Summary: Just some LietxPol fluff for a snowy day. Please R&R. :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.**

**This was written for my sister, who requested LietxPol fluff in return for some FrUk art. I don't personally think it's that fluffy, but oh well. HERE IT IS!**

**Snow Globe**

Lithuania was sitting quite comfortably in the warmth of Poland's house when it started to snow again. Sure, there was snow on the ground already, but now snowflakes were coming down from the skies in flurries of big, fluffy flakes.

Lithuania sighed, and counted to 5. 1...2...3...4...

"HEY LIET IT'S SNOWING AGAIN!" ...5.

"I can see that for myself, thanks."

"C'mon Liet, we totally have to go out in it this time!" Toris weighed up his options. He could stay here, in front of the fire with hot chocolate (and just generally being _warm_), or he could go out in the snow with Poland. Well, he _did _want to make Poland happy. And he _was_ giving him puppy-dog eyes, which were so difficult to resist.

"Oh fine, fine, we'll go out! Just make sure you wrap up warm, I'm not smearing vapour rub all over you again."

"Yay!" Poland ran for the stairs, but then he paused. "You know you liked it really, having your hands all over me..."

"Stop right there and get changed!" said Toris, blushing.

* * *

Eventually they were both ready. Even though Poland had been hurrying so they'd be ready before it stopped, it had taken him a while making sure everything matched. Lithuania had decided to dress more simply than Poland, wearing a few layers, a scarf and a long coat. Poland had gone the whole hog with mittens and a bobble hat included.

"Okay then, lets go!" said Feliks excitedly.

They trudged out into the snow- well, Lithuania trudged, Poland was almost skipping-'_how does he manage that in wellies'_, Toris wondered-and began walking.

"So, why do you love the snow so much anyway?" Toris wanted to know.

"It snows a lot here in winter, so you learn to love it! Besides, it's pretty, when it's falling like this..."

Toris watched the snowflakes drifting down around them. The place was beginning to look like a Christmas card. Or that they were inside a snow globe that had just been shaken. So very peaceful. Until...

...a snowball hit him in the back of his head.

He turned around. "Feliks, I really don't think-"

Snowball to the face.

He spat out the snow that had got in his mouth, and attempted to return to reason. "Come on, we'll just get cold, and wet-"

At least he managed to dodge that one.

"Right, it's on" he growled.

"Yeah, knew if I riled you up enough you'd do it!" Poland said grinning.

Thus the snowball fight commenced. Lithuania focused on accuracy (awarding himself extra points when he knocked off the hat) while Poland just threw as many as he could, not really caring where they went. It started to turn one-sided seeing as Poland kept missing and Lithuania was intent on revenge.

Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. So, with a battle cry, Feliks pinned Toris to the ground.

"I win" he said, smirking.

"You do not! This is cheating. I hit you more than you hit me."

"Fine, a draw then. Truce?"

"Truce." He waited expectantly. "You can let me up now."

"Nah, I don't think I will." He admired the green eyes that stared up at him confusedly.

"_Prašom? _I'm freezing."

Poland smiled at him. "Then I'll just have to warm you up."

Their lips met. Lithuania tangled his hands in Poland's blonde hair, and moaned slightly as Poland's tongue explored his mouth. Eventually, they remembered they needed air and pulled apart.

"Nice and toasty now? You must be 'cos you're, like, bright red."

"Shut up." mumbled Lithuania, and shoved him off. "Come on, let's keep walking."

"Oh, so you like the snow now?"

"I never said I didn't like it, I just like being warm more."

* * *

They came across a deserted square. Toris was surprised that so few people were around.

"Where is everyone?"

"Um, I dunno. Maybe they went to a barbeque or something."

"...A barbeque."

"Yeah! A winter one. They're totally cool."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say."

They stood together in the silent square watching their breath steam. The snow was still falling. Feliks was suddenly struck by a brilliant idea.

"Let's dance!"

"What?" Poland's eyes were lit up in excitement.

"People dance in the rain, so why not dance in the snow? It'll be even more romantic!"

Lithuania smiled. "Alright then."

They waltzed their way around the square, Lithuania reluctantly letting Poland lead. Then, grinning, Poland changed the dance to the Krakowiak, and then the Oberek, until they were both laughing and out of breath.

"You're actually a good dancer, y'know." Feliks observed.

"You're not so bad yourself. But then again those were some of _your_ dances."

"I wonder what I'd be like doing a jig."

"That doesn't bear thinking about." They both burst out laughing.

"Shall we go home now? And get me some warmth?" Lithuania suggested.

"Fine then, spoilsport."

Holding hands, they made their way home.

Once they reached Poland's house, they got into dry clothing and snuggled up in a thick blanket in front of the fire.

"Aaaah, this is nice." Sighed Feliks.

"Mmmm, this is sort of what I was doing before you dragged me outside."

"You know you liked it really."

"That's going to be your catchphrase isn't it?"

"Maybe. It's totally useful. And true."

"Whatever." said Toris, kissing Feliks on the nose.

Outside, the snow continued to fall gently down.

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

"Damn you, Poland, damn you." said Lithuania.

"What did I do now?" whined Poland.

"You've given me a cold!"

Poland gave him a predatory smirk.

"You know what this means."

Lithuania sighed. "You're about to tell me..."

"The vapour rub~"

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please give me some feedback. The Krakowiak and the Oberek are Polish dances.

**Translation:**

**Prašom – **Please (Lithuanian)

**Maybe one day I'll write a FrUk fic. Ah, my OTP~**


End file.
